


Stuck Goat

by theheadandthekin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Not a Crossover, Only one brief mention of the musical Hamilton as a cultural artifact, Otherwise nothing at all to do with the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: In between Apocalypses, a conversation at Mabie's takes a somewhat unexpected turn.





	

"He said Hamilton had a voice like a 'stuck goat.'"

"I do not deny saying so, Lieutenant, and stand by my statement."

Jenny clucked her tongue. "Sounds jealous to me."

"I am not--"

"Yep." Abbie smiled. "Jealous. You want a musical, don't you?"

"I'd settle for a television show, thank you."

"I mean, it's kinda weird, Ichy, that in three years you haven't mentioned Hamilton at all. You were hanging out with Old George all the time and Hamilton _definitely_ would've been there."

Crane shifted on the bench, jostling his partner a bit. Jenny didn't miss the contact between them.

"Fine. If you _must_ know ... we had a somewhat unusual relationship."

"Frenemies?"

He closed his eyes. "Must we do this?"

Casually as she could, Abbie slid a hand under the table and squeezed his thigh. "Well, you've started it. Now you gotta finish it."

"For a time," He sighed. "For a time during the War, as I said, we had a somewhat unusual relationship, sharing far more than the confidences of General Washington. We--Hamilton and myself--were, for a period, involved in what you would now call a _polyamorous_ relationship with another of the General's aides. John Laurens."

"What?" Abbie sputtered, spitting beer back into her glass.

Jenny recovered first. "This before or after Betsy Ross?"

"Miss Jenny ..."

Abbie kicked her sister hard under the table. "Shut up. I just ... wow."

Crane finally looked at her, worry clearly etched across his face. What was between them was so new ...

"Look, Crane--"

"--Abs and I have both had _unusual_ relationships," Jenny butted in. "This is a judgment-free zone."

A grin danced at the corners of Abbie's mouth. "Bet you were quite the threesome."

"We may have been, although Washington did not appreciate the distraction."

"I was kind of expecting some epic tale of rivalry, to be honest. Leave it to this guy to turn some crazy story about the Revolution into who's boning who." Jenny stood up. "Gotta pee. Be right back."

When her sister was out of sight, Abbie leaned into Crane.

"You are truly not ... disturbed by this revelation?"

She wrapped her fingers higher on his thigh. "You know social mores have changed a bit in the past two centuries, right?"

His hand closed around her exploring one. "But you, personally. You do not doubt ...?"

She bit back a retort about why this would be an issue when she had had to contend with the actual obnoxious physical presences of Katrina, and Betsy, and Zoe, and Mary ... and simply leaned up to lay a kiss on his neck, just under his ear. "Changes nothing."

"You are my light, Abbie," he murmured against her hair.

"We gotta tell Jenny, by the way."

"I suspect there's nothing to tell. Your sister is an observant woman and you have been unable to keep your hands away from me all afternoon. And doing a very bad job of being secretive about it, I might add."

"Whatever. You love it."

"I do. And perhaps Miss Jenny will forgive us for heading home early."

Abbie laughed and sat back up, fishing for her wallet. "For ditching her to have sex? No way. She'll only forgive us if I pay for her drinks."

**Author's Note:**

> ... and nobody was straight ever again. LOLLLLLLLLLL


End file.
